


We've Got a Big Mess on Our Hands

by dreamscapes



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Soulmates, safe for everyone to read! no smut or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamscapes/pseuds/dreamscapes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: A/O where only soulmates can smell the omega's heats</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got a Big Mess on Our Hands

**Author's Note:**

> AU: A/O where only soulmates can smell the omega's heats; Also, omegas start having heats around the time a normal girl gets her period (roughly ~12 years old), but they don't experience any overly sexual heats until they come in contact with their intended soulmate. So most omegas just think of their heat as an annoying twinge in their stomach (like cramps) until they meet their mate. (UHM, I've never actually written A/B/O before....and I just kinda came up with the idea for this...and I don't really write a lot...so sorry if things are off...)

Sousuke was new to Samezuka and the way Rin had changed since elementary school, however he was not new to how obsessed Rin was with Nanase Haruka. In fact, he's pretty sure Rin would have jumped Nanase by now if both of them weren't omegas (which bummed Rin out to no end).

As an alpha himself, Sousuke always suspected that Rin would be his soulmate, but after rooming with him for 3 months and having nothing happen, that hope slowly started to fade. Either Rin was able to plan when he goes home around his heats, or he just hid them and Sousuke was unable to smell them.

This denial put him in an ever increasing bad mood, with his bad mood increasing tenfold every time Nanase comes around. One time it even took him so far as to snap at Nanase, which he wound up regretting later after he got an earful from Rin.

Which is why it's such a shock when his nose catches a smell permeating off Nanase during one of their joint practices. Nothing seems to be off about him, except for the fact that he absolutely reeks of pheromones.

Sousuke glances around to see if anyone else picks up on the scent, but everybody else is just swimming on as usual. If Sousuke is the only one that is able to smell him then that means...

"Oi, Nanase!" Nanase's head jerks up rather fast, eyes slitting when they realized who was calling him. "Come here for a second..."

Nanase looks down at the water, as if contemplating if he really wants to leave something so precious for someone he doesn't even get along with, but after another yell of his name he starts off towards where Sousuke is standing.

"What do you want Yamazaki?" He stands there with a blank expression, arms crossed in a defensive stance. Sousuke felt like he wanted to cover his nose with how strong the smell is.

"Are you in heat?" The sudden pause in Nanase's face was apparent, eyes widening ever so slightly.

"How do you...?" The sudden shift in pheromones hit him rather fast and the fear in Nanase's eyes was apparent.

"I think we both know why..." Sousuke reached and wrapped his arm around Nanase's frail wrist, already sensing the change in heat starting to radiate off his body. "You live near here right?" 

"SOUSUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HARU?" His grip on Nanase's wrist falters when he notices everybody was now staring at them, especially Rin making that face he does every time anyone other than him or the Iwatobi boys touches Nanase. 

After a few more minutes of strained silence, everybody started doing their own thing again and ignored whatever was happening between Sousuke and Nanase. Rin, however, marched straight over to where they were.

"Sorry Rin, Nanase and I have to cut practice short...have some important things to do." He pulls Nanase closer into his body when he feels his alpha instincts kicking in. "By the way, even his pheromones smell like mackerel...if you get what I mean."

Sousuke continued to pull Nanase towards the locker room, ignoring an indignant Rin and a bewildered Iwatobi team.

The next day Sousuke found a voodoo doll on Rin's bed that slightly resembled him and his favorite boxers cut to pieces on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> SO SORRY IF THIS WAS DISAPPOINTING. People say you get better with practice... so hopefully as I write more I'll get better. ^^


End file.
